Plant oils are used as building blocks for coatings and composites. Relative to many petrochemical building blocks, plant oils often exhibit poor thermomechanical properties, chemical resistance, and scratch resistance due to the inherent molecular flexibility associated with their chemical structure and the relatively high equivalent weight of the reactive functional groups. In addition, plant oil building blocks are much higher in viscosity than many petrochemicals, which limits processability. In order to obtain adequate processability for applications such as radiation-curable coatings or thermoset composites, petrochemicals must be blended with the plant oil material to reduce viscosity. Blending with petrochemicals reduces the bio-based content of the product which is undesirable from an environmental perspective.